I Know This May Sound Crazy
by TransformCobra
Summary: Puck wakes up, and noticed something different about his body! Prompt from Glee Kink Meme


**Author's Note: **So I know I haven't been writing stories lately, because honestly I'm sucked into the world of glee roleplaying. But Here is something I filled, I hope you all enjoy. Please give me your input. I kind of think of doing an Mpreg off this! But I'm not sure. And of course I don't own Glee or Jason DeRulo.

**Pairing:** Finn and Puck  
**Rating: **M for genderswap! and awkward sexytime!  
**Prompt from Glee Kink Meme**: It'd be awesome if Puck somehow ended up with a vagina one day; I really don't care how. He would only have a vagina though, not be a full-on girls with boobs and all. Finn would somehow find out, whether by Puck's discretion or not, and the Puck would come up with the idea that Finn should have sex with him so he can possibly change by to a boy. Finn is unsure, but wants to help out his best friend. It would be a bonus if the sex was slow and really drawn-out, neither one of them really knowing what to do.

* * *

Puck was walking the halls with his bad-ass confidence raining over. But he was fucked up in the head. Somehow, someway, he can't even think about it. This morning he woke up, and got in the shower. He felt like something was missing, he looked down and his dick and balls were gone, he panicked and almost slipped in the shower. But still looking down, he saw he had a vagina. Noah Puckerman does not and should not have a fucking vagina. Talk about being gay. But this was fucking embarrassing to talk or even think about it. He had put on his spare athletic cup to fill the void. But now Santana is thrusting her tongue down Puck's mouth and his _'penis'_ isn't reacting, in which Santana stops the make out and walks off. _Damnit._

The day dragged on and, Puck was in the locker room after school getting his gym clothes. His friend, well old friend, Finn was eying him all day. He made a comment earlier. _"Like what you see Hudson"_ But it didn't have much of the edge or attitude to it, like usual. He sighed heavily and shut his locker, flinging his bag over his shoulder. He spun and walked into the giant. "Oh..sorry Finn."

"Dude, what the hell's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, fuck off man" Puck snapped back.

"Bullshit! Dude, Puck even though we don't talk much anymore, you have been distracted like all day. You turned down Santana this morning. What's going on?" Finn questioned.

Puck gulped hard, should he tell Finn? It was so awkward and embarrassing. Like Finn Hudson would help him? He looked around, as if anyone was sneaking in to listen. "Can I come over to your place? I'll tell you there." He said, walking to the door.

"Yea, you do know I live with Kurt now. Is that going to be a problem?" Finn spoke

"Is he going to be home?" Puck asked.

"No, shopping with Tina and Mercedes" He answered. Puck nodded and walked off. Finn close behind but walking to his car. Puck got into his truck and went to the Hudson/Hummel house. The house was bigger than Puck's, and from the looks in the front, there could be a pool in backyard. He got there a minute or two after Finn. Finn opened the door for them. The house seemed empty. Of course Carol was at work and Finn said Burt worked at the shop all day long, everyday. Good, they were alone. It was strange, because Puck was getting nervous on showing Finn his vagina. The teens got some snacks and drinks and went downstairs to the shared room. Puck sat on Kurt's bed, not knowingly. "So..you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Uhh...can we play video games first?" He asked.

"No"

Finn was not backing down, and Puck's heart was racing. He stood up and undid his pants only to have Finn protest by putting a hand up.

"DUDE! You are not here showing me your junk. I know you're bigger, but don't brag." Finn's voice with some anger and spite. Puck laughed nervously. It was true. He was bigger than Finn.

"That's the thing, I don't have my junk. I don't have balls, or a dick." Puck finally spoke up, he dropped his pants and took the cup off. The look on Finn's face scared him and made him laugh at the same time. "Uh..I don't know"

"Dude, you have a fucking vagina! How did you get that?" He asked.

"I don't know man, I woke up, took a shower. Looked down and bam! A vagina." He yelled.

"Did it magically appear?" Finn asked,

"Yes of course Finn." He smacked Finn on the arm. "No dipshit! This morning when I woke up I did feel like something was missing. I want my shit back, dude." Puck whined, sitting next to Finn now.

Finn was rubbing his arm. "No need for the violence, well lets think. How can we get your manhood back?" He questioned both Puck and himself. He then went into deep thought. They thought of maybe just waiting for the next day. Maybe trying some voodoo shit on it. "What did you do last night?"

"I wanked. Like seven times" That got an eyebrow on Hudson's face.

"Dude what the fuck? You didn't have a girl with you? To what?" Finn questioned, the eyebrow plastered high on his forehead.

"No I didn't, that was the problem. Texted a bunch of girls. None wanted any..so I looked up some porn. And I jacked off, of course one of the sights lead me to this fucked up website." He said. Finn turned around to get his laptop, booting it up.

"What website?" He asked.

"Like I know? Really, no but the girl had a strap on and was pounding a guy. Must have been gay?" He described the site. It was so fucked up. After twenty minutes of helpless searching for the site..nothing. Then Puck had a really fucked up idea. He looked at Finn nervously. "I have an idea. You may not like this. I'm not gonna like it." He said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"What if you put your dick in my vagina, like have the thing get active and then maybe it can change back to my dick?" He questioned. It sounded so stupid. And he really didn't want it. And by the looks of it, neither did Finn. But a few more minutes Finn throw his arms up in defeat.

"Alright, lets do this and get it over with. No kissing" Finn instructed. "Take off your shirt and lay down."

Puck did as told, he watched Finn discard his clothes. Then looked at his vagina, he felt weird. And for the second time today he touched it. "Oh my god..it's wet..Dude, I'm fucking wet!" Finn got on the bed and boldly took his finger and traced out the vagina. This weird, sensual feeling came in. "S-stop!" He told Finn.

"What, am I doing something wrong? I only had sex with Santana, and I don't remember much." Finn said. He proceeded to touch and his finger dipped in to the vagina, and he saw Puck throw his head back. "Dude, you're so fucking wet" He ventured his finger in deeper and felt the walls contracting against it. Holy shit, he blushed awkwardly as his cock was twitching and growing hard. He wasn't going to tell Puck though. He thought he should be hard for the actually inserting though.

Puck bit his lip, this was the weirdest scenario ever. Finn was fingering his vagina and he felt overwhelmed and hot. This was awkward, and he wasn't going to tell Finn that he was enjoying it. He didn't know he was so worked up until he tried to speak. "-be you should uuh.." He tried saying. He moved his hips down to get Finn's finger in deeper and he moaned slightly. But then his eyes widen. He hoped Finn didn't hear him.

Finn was about to take his finger out, but he saw Puck's vagina lower down to the knuckle and he heard Puck moan. That would have freaked Finn out, but it got his dick harder. He gulped, and pulled out his finger, an awkward whimper held back with a bite of the tongue came out of Puck's mouth. Finn went to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. It was mainly for Rachel. And dear god, he would have to tell her about this. Or not? This was awkward enough. He can't tell anyone else. He put the condom on and lined himself up. He could smell the musty cum from Puck's vagina. He was then caught off guard with Puck's question, "Are you hard?" He asked breathly.

"Yea, I uh..jerked myself well..umm..you know.." He replied. "Ready?"

Both boys gulped loudly and held their breathe, as Finn entered slowly. The walls on Puck's vagina were closing in, like pushing him away almost, but FInn continued, and sighed. Puck's eyes were closed. "Ahh..dude...it hurts" He exclaimed. But Finn kept pushing in, and he could feel his vagina stretch and adjust for Finn's dick. He hissed, he looked up and saw Finn smiling, and looking at him with some lust? Or was it just the same awkward heat Puck felt? They stayed still for alittle while. Then Puck could feel his vagina relax, and that same heat waved through his body. Finn just gave him a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh..I'm sure during sex, you move. So move damnit!" Puck spoke for the both of them. Finn started to pull out and then he pushed back in. And Puck gripped the sheets, to try and hide the pain. But it was overcomed with pleasure as Finn moved faster. He gasped, closed his eyes and full out groaned. His hips were strolling with Finn to get more inside. And it was starting to feel too damn good. "Fuck..dude..fuck harder!" His back arched up and they foreheads were stuck together as they panted in sync with their movements. Finn was going faster and Puck felt the layer of sweat coating him. And he had this feeling in his stomach. "HARDER!" he moaned,

Finn had been close to cumming into Puck minutes ago, he was surprised he held it_ this long_. And not once thinking of the mailman. He was listening the best he could. The pure sound of his dick hitting hard into Puck, and a couple of times he was balls deep. And Puck was still tight as fuck. Even though the walls were wet as hell. And Puck started moaning and groaning. Finn's mouth was gaped and through his lashes he could see Puck's mouth exiting those sweet moans. No..he can't like his friend. This was just to get rid of Puck's vagina, but it felt really good around Finn. He took his hand and hoisted Puck up a little before thrusting back in, to get a different angle. And Puck's mouth was near Finn's. Which gave him a chance to kiss them. The same mouth that was telling him to go faster. "Jesus..you are soo..fucking tight!" He licked his bottom lip to concentrate on his body movement, then in the heat of the moment, he leaned in and kissed Puck. Still moving fast. But he wasn't expecting Puck to bite his lip. "Ahh.."

"OHh...my.g-gah!" Puck screamed out. Whatever just happened, he needed again. And Finn just kept going at it. That feeling in his stomach almost painful to him, but he pushed it aside. And Finn did it again. "FUCK!...YES..Right there!" He rocked his hips to get more of it, more of that pleasure, and Finn planted his hands on Puck's hips. He heard Finn grunt, and Puck latched his lips to Finn's, messing-ly and hungrily going at it. Tongues brushing against each other lightly, teeth scraping. Before the kiss was broken, "F-FINNN!" He cried out, he felt that knot disappear in his stomach and his walls clenched down on Finn and..well, his eyes rolled back in his head and he saw white. He had just had a orgasm? He looked down as Finn rocked out his orgasm and he could feel Finn's cum all up in his vagina, it was weird. Their foreheads against each other again. They watched the others chest heaving. Puck could feel Finn's breathe on his neck. And Finn's hand caress his thigh as he popped out of Puck.

Puck gulped, he said no kissing, but there was indeed kissing. And he now felt more awkward then before the sex. Because now, he wanted to just lay in bed with Finn, naked and in absolute bliss after the sex. He turned to his head to see Finn put some boxers on and throw the condom away. Puck's eyelids were getting heavy. "Finn?"

"Yea, man?" Finn asked quietly.

"You aren't going to tell anyone right?" Puck questioned. he was getting his clothes back on.

"No, it was just to help right?" He answered, nervous. He kind of wanted to cuddle with Puck. But he wasn't gay. He can't be. And plus it's not gay if you put your cock in a vagina right? Puck walked up the steps.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He said, then went off to his house. He was tired, he showered and went to bed. The next morning, he took a piss thinking he would have his penis back. But he still had his vagina. _Shit!_


End file.
